


Past the Horizon's Edge

by tact_and_impulse



Series: Shinkane Week [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: "As long as you're alive, it's never too late."AU and canon-ish oneshots, written for Shinkane Week 2021.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Series: Shinkane Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roommates
> 
> It's the sequel to Propriety, from Storm Clouds of a Faraway Sky! Let's see how Miss Tsunemori and her faithful former chauffeur are doing, now that they're on the run...

“I’m so sorry, but we only have one room available.”

He clenched his jaw. Gino would have his hide if he found out, but it seemed there was no other choice. “We’ll take it.”

Beside him, Miss Tsunemori was feigning interest in the worn floorboards. The innkeeper handed over the key and directed them to the room. It was terribly cramped, with only one futon. Extra blankets would be brought for the other to make do.

As soon as the innkeeper left, he insisted. “You can take the bed. I’m used to sleeping on the floor.”

“But you must be tired too. You drove the entire time.”

He did, because it was the middle of the night and she didn’t know the roads. He wasn’t even entirely confident they were safe yet. He had driven until the fuel ran out, and then decided to ditch their vehicle on the side of the road. It had been a harrowing twenty-four hours, and her entire life had been pulled out from underneath her. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m the servant.”

“Not anymore.”

That was true and he abruptly turned away. “Get some sleep. We’ll think better if we sleep.”

His blankets were then delivered, and afterwards, neither of them spoke. As he attempted to find a comfortable position, he couldn’t help hearing her light breathing and knew she was just as restless.

* * *

“I’d like to see the ocean.” She had said, when he asked for a destination.

So, here they were, in a harbor town. They had watched the sun rise over the glittering water, and Miss Tsunemori had darted to the shoreline. He followed her prints, hiding them under his, and joined her at the breaking surf. She was standing just shy of the approaching foam.

“See any monsters?”

“Kougami-san!” She admonished but laughed. She could laugh when they were alone, without worry that someone would overhear and realize that it wasn’t two young men staying in the last room. “No, I haven’t.” She bent down, untying her shoes and removing her socks. After placing them on higher ground, she dipped her toes in. Just as she did, she made a startled sound and retreated. 

He took her arm, steadying her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I didn’t expect it would still be cold.” She pressed her feet into the darkened sand. “I suppose that makes sense, it’s early.”

Letting go, he copied her, tossing his boots closer to her belongings. He stepped into a wave, the ocean surging around his ankles. “It’s actually not bad. Once you’re in it, you’ll warm up.”

She splashed towards him. “If you say so…”

For a few minutes, they didn’t move. He crossed his arms, breathing deeply of the salty air. “So…where to?”

“I’m not sure.” A frown had settled upon her face. The reality was kicking in, that there was no plan other than running as fast and far as they could.

“We need to decide. Every minute we stall, we risk getting caught.”

“You’d be arrested for kidnapping me.” She had already reached that conclusion, and despite that bleak possibility, he felt a twinge of pride. “And I don’t want that to happen.”

“Maybe, you’d see me again when I’d leave jail in twelve years.”

“Please don’t joke about something like that.”

He glanced at her forlorn expression, her downturned lips. “Sorry.”

A breeze swept through, and she held on to her hat. “If I can keep up this disguise, I wonder if I can study law.” She mused.

“Maybe.” He conceded. His skin itching with the need to move, he walked away from the ocean and grabbed his boots. She followed suit, and they slowly crossed the beach.

“Kougami-san?”

“Yes?”

“How do we get rid of the sand?”

* * *

Her question also brought up the issue of hygiene, so they concocted an excuse that “Akio” had a skin condition and couldn’t go to the public bathhouses, unlike “Satoru”. The story bought them a large basin of water and coarse soap. Miss Tsunemori was eager to use them, and to secure her privacy in this small room, he made a suggestion in case the innkeeper knocked.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Don’t worry, I won’t peek.” He held up the sheet, turning his head to the side. “Let me know when you’re done.”

“Alright, thank you.” There was rustling, as she removed her clothes. He tried to ignore the soft sounds and the liquid sloshing as she dipped below the surface.

He clenched the cotton, searching for a topic of conversation. “We can keep to the coastline, and there’s the option of leaving Japan.”

“I’m not sure if I want to, or even if _you_ do.”

“Why not? There’s jungle out there, hidden temples.”

“Hmm. But you wanted to go to the mountains.” So, she remembered.

“Yeah. I had a teacher once, who said he wanted to live in the shadow of Mount Fuji. To us kids who only knew the rowhouses, his idea of a peaceful life was something we couldn’t really imagine.”

He could hear her smile in her reply. “But you liked it.”

That phrase, accompanied with the fact that she was naked in a tub just below him, caused him to waver. He renewed his grip on the sheet, his reply harsher than intended. “Well, runaways never have peace. Do you want to go home?”

Long moments passed, before she quietly replied. “I think we’re past that point.”

It wasn’t a denial. Before he could say as much, she announced that she was finished. He lifted the cover higher, while she dressed. It didn’t take long before she popped up on the other side, her face flushed.

“Thank you so much.” Her smaller fingers reached up, pulling the cloth barrier down. This close, he could smell the soap, and underneath, the lingering traces of sweet citrus that hadn’t been entirely removed. “Your arms must be sore. Do you want me to rub them?”

They did ache, but her offer was far too tempting for his fraying self-control. “That won’t be necessary. I’m going to the public baths. Keep the pistol, you know how to use it.” He was about to take the basin with him, but she protested.

“I can empty it, don’t worry.”

“…Thanks.” He couldn’t resist ruffling her short damp hair. His hand tingling, he hurried out of the building and down the road.

He was one of the few patrons at the time, and he was grateful. As he quickly scrubbed off the grime, he had an intrusive thought that she would be gone when he returned to the inn. It wouldn’t be surprising; being a runaway wasn’t nearly so glamorous, now that the initial adrenaline had faded.

However, when he knocked on the door, her lowered voice answered. Upon his entry, she sat up in her futon, clearly relieved. “Welcome back.”

And he smiled. “I’m back.”

* * *

They kept moving, never staying in a town longer than a few days. Kougami maintained a close eye on their surroundings, but he didn’t spot anyone tailing them. If Tougane was still persistent, he might have lost their trail. They traveled inland, running errands for money; he usually did manual labor, while she was a good scribe.

In one of the larger markets, there was a stall selling books. Her interest couldn’t be concealed, and he encouraged her to peruse, while he bought the remainder of their supplies. She had found one in particular and her gaze was bright as she skimmed through the book.

“Is it about law?” He asked over her shoulder.

“History, actually. But it’s well-written.”

He approached the vendor. “How much?” They spent a minute bargaining, but he was going to pay regardless.

As they headed to their lodgings, she humbly said. “Kougami-san, you didn’t have to.”

“Hey, it’s a gift. That’s what roommates do.” He smacked the spot between her shoulder blades, and she startled. For a moment, he wondered if that was too forward, but she didn’t mention it.

“Well, then I need to return the favor. Let me know if you really want anything.”

There was, but it wasn’t the time, place, or situation to ask for it. He didn’t speak again, trying not to think of a sweltering night that seemed like years ago.

In the evenings, he pored over their maps, marking the places they had left. It was still warm, and he left the window open. The sound of cicadas also distracted him from the fact that he was really itching for a smoke.

Then, there was a slight tap against his upper arm. Miss Tsunemori had set her book aside, holding out an open box of rolled papers, pungent and familiar.

“Here. I bought you a new pack, since you ran out.”

“You noticed.” It was the same brand he liked too. Touched, he accepted the cigarettes. He picked one, lighting it. Noticing that she was watching, he asked. “Want to try one?”

“No, thank you. I’ve gotten used to the smell though. Now, it reminds me of you.”

“Does it?” He regarded her, the smoke weaving around them. She blushed but didn’t look away.

At that moment, a cicada flew into the room. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming, and he bit off a curse as he extinguished the cigarette in the ash tray, before grabbing his boot to kill the invader. A few good hits, and he tossed the body out before she closed the window. Damn bugs.

Shocked laughter bubbled from her lips. “That was…scary.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” But he began to laugh too. It was the first time, since they’d driven away from Tokyo.

After recovering, it was quiet again. Even the cicadas must have tired out. For a second, they stared at each other.

“Well…it’s late.” She slowly said, wrapping up in her blankets. “Good night.”

In every room, they’d been sleeping on opposite ends, but this one was the smallest so far. If he could, he could roll over and close that distance. But he only answered. “Night.”

* * *

The final summer days gave way to autumn, and the mountains were abundant with color. Unfortunately, the scenery was the only enjoyable thing. Influenza was spreading, from beyond the borders. The numbers of infected and dead were rising fast. It was recommended to cover their faces with muslin layers, and the masks also served in laying low. However, it wasn’t enough, because he fell asleep one night with a dry throat and woke to feeling cold under his blankets.

She took over, ignoring his attempts to convince her that he should be left behind. She kept their brazier lit, measured his medicine, and even wiped him above the waist. He felt terrible and weak, but he had to rely on her. From morning to night, she looked after him, her brows drawn together in perpetual concern. He wasn’t getting better, not as quickly as he thought, and he knew it.

One morning, she wasn’t there when he opened his eyes, and he made an effort to sit up. The room spinning, he swayed, and his hand landed on the note she had left. She was buying more tea for him, but she would be back soon. And just like that, he was reassured. He didn’t stir again until he sensed her presence.

“I’m back. I’ve brought someone who said he could help. Can you hear me, Kougami-san?” She squeezed his fingers.

“Mm.” He grasped back, comforted by her touch.

“Kougami? Is that you?” The voice was familiar, and he thought he was dreaming as he looked up into the surprised, bespectacled eyes of the man who held weekly lessons for the rowhouse children.

“Saiga-sensei…please help.” Then, he spiraled into delirium.

* * *

“Young lady, what is he to you?”

“He’s-”

* * *

Just as he was beginning to crest over the worst, her temperature spiked. He blamed himself. Staying in one room together this whole time, breathing the same air. She deteriorated fast, struggling with each inhale. Her skin was burning, despite the growing chilliness.

He didn’t leave her bedside, giving her water and broth and the little medicine he was able to buy. Saiga said he had seen other young women survive this, but his expression was serious. Kougami was afraid. Afraid that she was going to die, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

In her fever dreams, she called for her parents. Her grandmother. Her friends. And for him. “Kougami-san! Don’t go!” For whatever reason he was, it brought her to tears, because they spilled down her face, onto her sweat-soaked pillow.

“I’m here.” He hushed her, pressing his hand to her forehead. “I’m here, Akane. I won’t leave you.”

He wouldn’t, because she believed in him. In the silent spaces between her coughing, her words haunted him.

_He’s the person I trust most with my life._

* * *

“So, you ran away together?” Saiga summarized, as the two of them sat on the back steps of his house. “I admit, I’m not sure what to make of your decision. You must have had your difficulties.”

“It wasn’t easy, but it had its kinder moments.” Footprints in the sand, pages in the candlelight. A sheet between them.

His old teacher smiled. “That’s how life is. It was lucky that I was passing through. I was sick earlier this year, so I’ve been helping out. Kougami, don’t underestimate this flu.”

“It’s going to get worse, isn’t it? Winter isn’t even here yet.”

“You assume correctly. But at the very least, you’re both alive. I’m glad.” Miss Tsunemori’s fever had finally broken, though she was still weak. Kougami was better, but not by much. He still couldn’t bring himself to light a cigarette yet.

“Me too.”

“Whatever you decide next will be crucial. Snowy roads are harder to traverse, and with the infection rates, I’d be surprised if any small town will welcome outsiders. As long as you hold on to logic and clarity, you’ll find a solution.”

“I won’t forget. Thank you.”

With that, his teacher excused himself to obtain groceries, and Kougami went inside. She was reading the newspaper, looking lost.

“Miss Tsunemori?”

“Oh, Kougami-san. Um, sorry.” She hastily wiped at her eyes. “All the news of cases and deaths made me think of Obaa-chan. If we were this ill, then what about her? Masaoka-san too, and everyone else.”

“I know. Even Gino is only human. But if we go back…”

“We’re immune though. We can offer to nurse the sick, in exchange for clemency. We can negotiate.”

“And Tougane?”

“I can always use the pandemic as an excuse for delaying a wedding.”

“I don’t like the idea of you marrying him.” Saying that aloud felt like drawing to the edge of a precipice, that he knew he couldn’t turn back from.

“I don’t either. But I’ll find another way.” Of course, she would say that. And he had faith in her.

He smiled bitterly. “Alright. Let’s return to Tokyo.”


	2. Convenience

Inevitably, people had begun to notice the stranger living with Akane. When asked, she already had a story prepared. He was Shuusei’s friend, who was asked to look after her since he returned from the warfront. She had assumed that by the time her cousin returned, Kougami would be gone.

So, the meeting was entirely unexpected.

Kougami had accompanied her to market, to help carry the rations. And for protection, but that went unspoken between them. They were walking quickly, intent on getting back as soon as possible, when she heard a voice shouting.

“Akane-chan!”

She whirled around, and in the bright sunshine, her cousin was sprinting from the docks. In a matter of seconds, he tackled her, with a wide grin. “I’m home!”

She hugged him back, bursting into tears. After months of no correspondence, he was alright. The was over, and her cousin was safe and whole. It seemed like a miracle. Then, what he said next pulled her to reality.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He squinted at Kougami. “Who is this?”

Akane froze. Her cousin was home. Her cousin, who had no prior knowledge of Kougami but was supposed to be his friend. Her mind raced.

And then, all of her wayward thoughts stopped spinning, as Kougami’s free arm fell upon her shoulders. “I’m her fiancé. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

“Damn, Akane-chan, you really were okay while I was gone. Snagging yourself a husband…” Shuusei said, in between bites of their meager lunch. He had settled right in, just as carefree as he’d been in their childhood.

“It-” She stopped herself. She wasn’t sure how her cousin would react, if she’d been living with a stranger all this time, especially one who had tried to steal from her. Was it better then, to maintain the falsehood? She changed the subject. “Well, I think we’re alive and that’s what matters most. I’m happy that you’re okay, how have you been?”

He relayed some stories, about the miserable humidity in the tropics and the variety of cuisine he had eaten. Since they were home, Kougami hadn’t spoken another word. However, he sat at her side, though carefully keeping a handspan away.

While Shuusei was unpacking, she seized the opportunity to corner Kougami.

“What was that about?! Saying that we’re, we’re engaged.”

“I couldn’t think of anything else, and you were panicking. Besides, we’re already living together. It’s not a stretch of the imagination.”

She had to agree. “I understand, but it just surprised me. We don’t have any details.”

“The details don’t really matter. We happened to meet, we agreed to get married after the war was over and things were more stable. Or do you hate this excuse?” He looked directly at her.

Her face warmed. For a brief moment, she considered it. Kougami _was_ good-looking, tall, and solidly built. More than once, she had caught lingering glances upon him in town, but he never seemed to acknowledge them. Even though he’d come to her under false pretenses and a poor first impression, he was helpful and intelligent and meticulous. It wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen…

“Akane-chan! Where are the spare lanterns?” Shuusei called out. Grateful for the interruption, she left to search, though she could feel Kougami’s stare prickling against her back.

A couple of days later, she noticed that he was trying to be nicer.

“Let me carry that for you.”

“Need anything while I’m in town?”

“I was able to buy fish today.”

He was awkward but it was somewhat endearing. On her end, she did her best to do the same. She repaired the holes in his shirts and pants, and aired out his futon as his sheets dried on the clothesline. She would have cooked more often, but her cousin insisted that he could handle that responsibility.

“So…when’s the big day?” Shuusei asked.

“Not for a while. The war just ended but we’re still rationed and occupied. It’s not the right time.” Kougami coolly replied.

“I don’t have the clothes either.” Akane pointed out. “The money’s better spent towards food anyway.”

“Yeah, but you know, Obaa-chan was always looking forward to seeing you in front of a folding screen.” He trailed off. Not just their grandmother, but the rest of their family members would never witness that scene. “Unless, Kou-chan, you have a wedding dress somewhere.”

“My mother and father were never married.” After a pause, he added. “If she were alive, I think she would have given what she had.”

“I would have thanked her.” Akane softly said, and he actually smiled.

But she still felt guilty at the deception and apparently, they weren’t very convincing. At the end of the week, it was her cousin who came to pick her up, from her supply driving job. He was uncharacteristically quiet, as they followed the dusty path to the house. She attempted to be cheerful but stopped when he clasped her shoulder.

“Hey, Akane-chan.” His gaze was serious. “Is he hurting you? Or threatening you?”

“What?” Oh, no. The misunderstanding was getting worse.

“You haven’t mentioned how you two met, and for two people who plan to get married, you never touch. If he’s done something wrong, I can take him down.”

The thought of them brawling in the yard was too much. “It really isn’t like that!” Indignant, the entire story spilled out of her.

* * *

“Sorry, I told him.” She confessed, once they returned.

Shuusei crossed his arms. “I don’t like being lied to, but I get it. It all makes sense.”

Kougami’s shoulders slumped, and he exhaled. “Well, the truth is out, but…it doesn’t feel too bad.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Akane echoed, smiling.

Her cousin spoke up again. “There’s still another option. I mean, why don’t you actually get married?”

“Eh?” She gaped, as Kougami whipped his head around to glare at Shuusei.

He only kept going. “You already know each other, it’d make things a lot easier. It’s not like there’re a lot of available people our age. I’d rest easy, if Akane-chan’s future was secured.”

“Ah, so it’d be out of convenience.” Kougami said, his voice neutral.

“Okay, but not just that. Now that I’m thinking back, you two do look at each other.” He repeatedly lifted his eyebrows, a smirk unfolding. “In the mornings before you leave the house, in the evenings before we turn in. And if _I_ can see it-”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to start on dinner!” She hurried inside, her face burning. Work would put the conversation out of her mind, along with the glimpse of Kougami’s flustered face.


	3. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Canon Divergence

“What do you think?”

Tomoyo glanced down, at the tiny box her son had opened on the table. Then, she did a double take. “When did you get that?”

“Not long ago.” Shinya actually seemed uncomfortable at this admission. “It’s not as expensive as it looks. I only paid for the band; the ruby I found while I was overseas. So?”

“Well, I’d be surprised if it was for your new boss, but I believe that it’s not.” She lifted the box, turning the ring to the light. She didn’t know much about gems, but this was extraordinarily pretty, the deep vermillion jewel contrasting with the silver. “And you got it on your own. How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.” He said frustratedly. “Don’t tell her, by the way.”

She gave him a flat look. “You know I wouldn’t. And if you’re not totally confident, then you shouldn’t propose.” Ignoring his glare, she asked. “Who else knows?”

“Gino and Sugo know about the gem, but not the ring.”

“Not her.”

“No. She has enough to deal with right now, while she’s imprisoned.”

“And you bought a ring anyway.”

He grimaced. “I was going to ask eventually. I took too damn long.”

“As long as you’re alive, it’s never too late.” She absentmindedly turned the steel on her finger. “But you, Nobuchika-kun, and Sugo-san are prepared to act if her sentence is dealt.”

“Yeah.” His eyes darkened. “Hinakawa’s in on it too. The only factor I can’t account for is Homura.”

“Who?” The name was unfamiliar.

“Some guy, who she was in contact with, before getting arrested. He’s an up-and-coming government official, with an interest in Unit 1.” Every detail caused his scowl to worsen.

“Ah. I see.”

“What are you smiling about, Mama? This is serious.”

“I was thinking of my silly boy, who can’t quite be honest with himself.” She snapped the box shut and handed it back to him. “The ring is very beautiful. I hope I get to see it on her hand soon.”

“Mm.” He cracked a smile.

Just then, her wrist buzzed with a call. Akane. She glanced at Shinya, but he raised a finger to his lips. Alright then, if he wanted to be quiet. Rolling her eyes, she picked up. “Hello?”

Akane’s voice came through. “Hello, Tomoyo-san. It’s good to hear you. How have you been?”

She was glad the video was off, as she smiled at her son and answered. “Nothing new here, Akane-chan.”


	4. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff / NSFW

“Someone sent flowers to the Public Safety Bureau?” The bouquet of red roses had to be artificial, and the sender had doused it in heady perfume, which was wafting over to Kougami’s desk.

Masaoka read aloud the note attached to the gift. “For our work in closing a case. The victim’s family is grateful. So, what should we do? Enforcers can’t accept gifts like these. I would offer it to Inspector Ginoza, but…”

“He’d hate it.” He could easily imagine his friend’s glasses fogging up in disdain.

“Exactly. Then, it seems like it should go to Inspector Tsunemori. Why don’t you take it to her?”

“Huh?”

“The other two are out, so I can’t ask them. It’d look much better for you to present these, instead of this old man.” He poured himself a shot of golden-brown liquor, taking a sip.

Before Kougami could protest, the glass doors slid open and the bouquet was thrown at him. He instinctively caught the flowers, just as the aforementioned Inspector looked up from her wrist.

“Kougami-san, Masaoka-san. Good afternoon. Um, did something happen?”

Masaoka raised his eyebrows at him, and Kougami suppressed a sigh. Rigidly, he stepped towards her and offered the roses. “Here.”

She blinked. “For me?”

“W-well, technically, yes.” Damn it, why was he fumbling with his words? “It’s from a grateful family. Please accept it, on behalf of the unit.”

“I’ve never received flowers before…” She gave a nervous laugh, as she gingerly took them. Her smile was wide, her eyes affectionate. “Thank you, Kougami-san.”

He cleared his throat. “Ah.”

She walked on, happily hugging the roses and burying her face in the perfumed petals.

He ignored the pointed look Masaoka was giving him, in his periphery. “Give me some of that whiskey, Pops.” As he accepted the crystal glass, he was distracted by her meandering. She removed a rose, placing it on Kagari’s desk. Then, another on Kunizuka’s.

Noticing their confused stares, she explained. “Oh, I know Enforcers can’t accept gifts from the public, but these are from me, your boss. Did you not want any?”

“No, we were just surprised.” Masaoka replied. “That’s very kind of you, Ojou-san. Make sure you give extra to Kougami, hm?”

He almost choked.

* * *

Eight years later, amidst holographic cherry trees, he opened the car door for her. She sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

“It’s been so long since I was in a car.” Her hands eagerly roamed over the leather, and he couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her happy face.

“Yeah. I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

She didn’t provide an address, just telling him the directions. Trusting her, he followed along, through the quiet roads.

“Stop here.”

Admittedly, this was strange. From what he knew, this area used to be a park, before falling into disuse. Now, it was just another reservoir of illusory spring foliage, without a single restaurant in sight. Before he could ask, she pressed the button for the vehicle’s camouflage mode, rendering it motionless and invisible for the next hour. Before he could ask, she turned his face towards her and kissed him.

When she pulled away too soon, she was a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m out of practice.”

“I couldn’t tell.” He reassured and drew her in again. They did have lost time to make up for, and he wouldn’t waste any more. However, he smirked as he rested her forehead against hers. “Thought you said you were hungry.”

“I am. For you.”

Blood roaring, he cupped her breast, dropping his mouth to the seam of her neck. “Well, I left what I need at home, so you caught me unprepared.”

“There aren’t any in here?” Too late, he remembered what he’d brought. Without warning, roses spilled out of the glove compartment. Her eyes widened in recognition. “Oh. Are these the same ones?”

The perfume had dissipated after a month, but he had still kept them. “From when we were working together, yes.”

“After all these years…” She ran a finger over one of the silken blossoms, her smile growing. “That’s really romantic.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I was planning to give them to you later, when we were beyond surveillance. Artificial flowers don’t decay, and it seemed appropriate.”

“Thank you.” Then, she laughed. “Now, I’m the Enforcer getting flowers. We’ve switched positions, haven’t we?”

“There are better positions to be in. Come on.” He roughly lifted the hem of her dress, working his way to the waistband of her leggings. He thought he knew how soft her skin was, but the feel of her already had him aching.

She shrugged off her jacket and pushed against him, climbing over to straddle his lap. He resumed their kisses, as his fingers dove for her center, moving her damp underwear aside. Here she was, not in a cell under Sybil’s orders and though at a price, finally free.

“You know, I could only see your face through the window. Were you ever touching yourself behind the door?”

“No, but…” Her hand overlapped his, pressing firmer. “After your visits, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’d use my fingers, I’d pretend it was you inside me…!” Her voice rose in pitch at a particularly good stroke.

He grabbed the back of her head, covering her mouth with his. Partly to maintain the car’s hiding spot, mostly to keep her to himself. The urgency building, his thumb rolled her swollen clit and her thighs squeezed around his wrist, as she shivered in ecstasy. He was very close to joining her, but he held it together, until she became breathless and slumped against him.

He rested his chin on her hair, clasping the small of her back. Even this little intimacy, he had missed. “Feel better?”

“Somewhat. And you?”

“I’d have you in the backseat if I could, but you deserve more than that after two years.”

“How sweet. So, we’ll eat while you’re like this.” She rocked against him, purposefully nudging his erection.

At that, perspiration beaded on his forehead. “Uh, wait…”

“Just kidding.” She took a tissue from the console. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Unzip for me?”

He did, slowly, and felt smug at how her pupils dilated again. At least, until her fingers began to pump him. With her murmured encouragement, it didn’t take long at all. Through the pink haze seeping in through the windows, he languidly watched her ball up the tissue, reducing the mess left behind.

He kissed her again. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Are you alright?” He carefully studied her expression.

“There’s still the long game ahead, but I think, we’re in a better place than two years ago.” She was contemplative, her lashes falling and her reddened mouth in a thin line.

“Let me know, if you need anything.”

“I will, and now I’m actually hungry.” She brightened up. “After we have lunch, we can continue in our room.”

“Just our room?”

For his cheekiness, he received a playful pinch. “It’s been a while, so we’ll see.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They redressed and smoothed out the wrinkles in their clothes, before he started the car again, setting it to autopilot for the exact destination she gave. And she didn’t let go of his hand, for the rest of the ride.


	5. In Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arranged Marriage
> 
> Sengoku era AU

Akane hoped that at the very least, he would be kind.

She set her mirror down, unable to look at her reflection any longer. The heavy embroidered robes, the cosmetics on her face, her hair hidden away under white silk. The guilt in her eyes.

Yuki had been the charming one, the one who was supposed to marry a general aligned with their closest neighbor. She had cheerfully shown her wedding garments to Akane during her last visit, that she had only met her betrothed once but liked him immensely and he had been pleased with her in turn. It seemed a fitting fate for Yuki, who wanted nothing more than to have a happy marriage.

Then, Sasayama Mitsuru had died on the battlefield.

The news had been delivered, along with the fact that the engagement would now be with a different general instead. Yuki had fainted and then grew feverish. It was believed that she had been weakened by the sudden upheaval of events, it was too much for her frail spirit to bear. But whatever the truth was, it would forever remain a mystery. Her dear cousin was gone too quickly, in the span of a night that left Akane numb and paralyzed.

At the funeral, she learned that the wedding would be occurring anyway. With her, in place of Yuki. She barely registered anything after that. The sewing alterations, the packing of her belongings, the trousseau moved to her room, that would only remain so for another two weeks.

Most of the ceremony passed in a blur. She kept her eyes downcast, sensing that her new husband was taller than she was and catching the aroma of kizami when he moved. He must have smoked the shredded tobacco, and she racked her mind for what else she knew about him. He was a little younger than Sasayama had been, but he had already cultivated a favorable reputation. Had he ever met with Yuki?

She glanced up at him, and though she didn’t recognize his handsome features, she couldn’t complain. His expression was stoic, serious. Then, his gaze slid to her, and she immediately turned back to the proceedings. She was much more aware of her surroundings, than she had been since Yuki’s death.

She actually tasted her food at the celebratory dinner, though her appetite hadn’t fully returned yet. Her husband wasn’t faring any better, and in her periphery, he was frowning. As the guests descended into merrymaking and she sipped her sake, he spoke for the first time.

“Do you want to leave?”

Oh. Well, there was _that_ part to a wedding, and she hurriedly downed the rest of her drink. Swallowing the burn, she agreed. “Y-yes.”

His hand was larger than hers, callused and strong, but he touched her gently and she appreciated that. Her face flamed at the cheering and his grip tightened. The hallway was quieter, the party’s sounds muffled, and she felt like she could breathe.

“I hope everyone will behave.” She said aloud, as he presumably led the way to the chamber. Their chamber.

“They’re only pleased about the alliance. It would have been the same, whether it was us or your cousin and my friend. We’re a couple of shogi pieces, that’s all.” His voice was dark with resentment, but it wasn’t bad to listen to.

“I’m sorry about your friend. General Sasayama was kind enough, from what I remember. He and Yuki could have been happy together. Not that it matters now…” The grief opened up again, the cloudiness returning.

“No, it doesn’t. He was too reckless, he got himself killed because he wasn’t satisfied, and his death took your cousin with him.” Outwardly, he sounded angry, and he slammed the door a little too hard. Inside the room, a lantern illuminated the sparse interior. One futon, with two pillows. He pulled her inside, before taking hold of the sliding door again. She wasn’t sure where to look, what to do. Of course, the basic instructions had been provided, but she was too nervous to start anything. She flinched as his sleeve brushed hers, and he must have noticed.

He walked around her, taking one of the pillows and tucking it under his arm. “Are you tired?”

“A little. It’s been a long day.” She let out a shaky laugh.

“Then, get some rest.” He blew out the lantern, the room plunging into darkness. She clutched her embroidered outer kimono, trying to still her trembling fingers. But he never approached, his footsteps drifting away. “That’s your side. This is mine.” A pause. “Good night.”

“…Good night?”

The silence crept up, and when she realized nothing would happen tonight, she smiled.

* * *

They still hadn’t consummated the marriage, when she traveled with him. He explained that until winter, they would be residing with his lord’s family and she would be assisting the lady, while he was on campaign.

“Do you know how to use a naginata?”

“I have some training.”

“Rely on it. We get attacked on a regular basis.”

“Eh?” She hadn’t heard of that before. “What about the castle’s defenses?”

“They’re adequate, but you should be prepared, in case there’s a spy. Don’t trust anyone easily.”

“Not even you?”

“If I act dishonorably, you shouldn’t hesitate.”

“I don’t think you will.”

His gaze might have softened, but he never responded.

Within the castle town, she was introduced to a variety of people. The lord, who seemed rather easygoing, and his demure, proper wife accompanied by her ladies-in-waiting. The metsuke, Ginoza. The seasoned general, Masaoka, and the recently promoted Kagari. There was even a warrior woman, Kunizuka. They all seemed pleasant, addressing her as the wife of General Kougami. It was strange at first, but she did her best to be just as kind.

Meanwhile, she and her husband slept apart from each other, as much as they could with one bed. He hadn’t made a move yet. She considered that he had a mistress, but from what Kagari told her, he only trained in his spare time. And although it was commonplace, she didn’t like the idea that there was another woman. He always came back to her anyway.

He had seen the books she brought with her and skimmed through each one. He genuinely seemed interested in her tastes and didn’t belittle her opinions. His questions were direct, calculating, and purposeful. He shared his books too, marked with his notes. Her husband had neat handwriting, she thought. In the evenings, he smoked his pipe as he read his own papers, and she found the sight comforting.

Not long after her arrival, an enemy clan drew too close. The entire household mobilized, and she saw him off. Along with his armor, he had a mask to resemble a wolf’s open mouth, but she didn’t feel any terror. It was only her husband, who was resolute and intelligent. She had faith in him.

“Be careful. I hope you’ll win.”

“Ah.” His hand lifted and for a moment, she thought he was going to touch her face. Instead, he ruffled her hair. “I’ll return soon.”

She watched him leave, feeling oddly empty.

It was a harder fight than expected, and the news came that they had been breached. The lady was newly pregnant, and after ensuring her safety, Akane took up her naginata and headed for the battlements. She could barely see past the drizzling rain, and the clamor was deafening. An arrow whizzed past her hair, and she felt pain and a warm trickle past her temple. But she kept going, searching for any unfamiliar faces.

At one corner, there were two figures, one readying to finish off his prone opponent. It was hard to discern who they were, but the man who was down seemed to have a mask. In the dim torchlight, she spotted the painted fangs on porcelain. She lunged forward and drove her naginata into the stranger, who tumbled over the wall.

“Akane!” Her husband was surprised to see her, and he struggled to rise. With her aid, he was able to stand. He’d suffered a few minor wounds, but he was still speaking and breathing. “You’re here.”

“Yes, I couldn’t stand by and wait.”

He blinked, the rain in his eyes. “Where’s the lady?”

“She’s in hiding. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“So are you.” He gripped her shoulder, and he gave a strained smile. “Stay safe!” Before she could reply, he was running off. She sincerely prayed he wouldn’t die, and she lifted her spear with renewed determination.

By dawn, the enemy had been subjugated. She had returned to their room, examining her head wound. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped and it wasn’t very deep. She had finished bandaging it again, when the door opened.

“Shinya-san!” She rushed to him. He looked tired, but the dried blood had been cleaned off, and strips of white cloth covered his chest. She pulled him to the futon, urging him to sit and rest. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No.” He seemed distracted, not quite meeting her eyes.

“If you need to sleep, I’ll leave you alone.” She was about to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. He stared at his own grasp, his thumb slowly bending. She ignored the heat overcoming her, lowering her voice. “Please, tell me what you need. I’m your wife, I want to help you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t regret saying that.” And he kissed her, with unrestrained ferocity. She was too stunned to react, and when he parted from her, his eyes were completely dark. “Did you not like it?”

“I don’t know. One more time?”

He leaned towards her again, and she tried to meet him. Gentler than before, but his fingers twining through hers demonstrated that the passion hadn’t subsided. Breaking for air, he asked. “So? Should we stop?”

“No. Never.” And she initiated, claiming his mouth. He pulled her down and for a while, there was no need for words.

Neither of them were intended to be in this marriage at first, but they were now and the life that stretched ahead wasn’t terrible at all.


	6. Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fairytale
> 
> A crossover with the light novel Sugar Apple Fairytale, which I highly recommend especially since it's not fully translated!

Initially, he thought he could take advantage of her naïveté. She was obviously a traveler, alone and with wide eyes surveying the surroundings. And in need of a warrior fairy like himself, for protection on the road. After all, that was why she bought him.

His left wing, long separated from the rest of his body, was now in her possession, and he braced himself for the inevitable squeezing, for his will to be bent to her liking. But she never did. Instead, she offered her other hand, like he was another human.

“I’m Akane. Nice to meet you.”

“…Hello.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Call me whatever you like. You’re my owner.”

She frowned. “Don’t fairies have names?”

“We do, but people don’t really care.”

“I care.” She looked terribly earnest. She really was on her first trip away from whatever small town she hailed from.

“'Kougami’ is fine.” A part of his full name would do.

“Alright, Kougami-san.” She smiled, and he dragged his stare to the gray sheen of his wing, to remind himself that he was under her control.

* * *

His new owner was far too defenseless.

As their wagon headed for the capital city, she tried to ward off the silence with conversation. She had been trained in sugarcraft by her late grandmother and this was her first competition. Silver sugar was blessed by the gods, but also inherently difficult to work with. With her skills, she hoped to do well enough to be promoted.

“Not to win the grand prize?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“As long as I make something that only I could have, something that I’m proud of, even years from now, I’ll be happy enough. And I’ll give you your wing back, once we get there.”

“Sure, you will. Until you decide you like having someone follow all your orders and don’t want to release me.” It had happened before, multiple times.

“I’m not changing my mind, Kougami-san. And I won’t give you an order either. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Then, why don’t you hand over my wing now?” There was a flicker of hesitation, and he leaned back, his suspicions confirmed. Despite her doe eyes, she was just like the others. “As I thought.”

Unable to reply, she focused on driving the horses. It was supposed to be a scenic road. Then, in his periphery, he spotted four silhouettes on their own mounts, deliberately swerving towards them.

“We have company.” He warned her. “Probably heard crafters like you would be traveling this way.”

Akane snapped the reins, but with the sugar-laden wagon, they could only travel so fast. She glanced behind. “Are they armed?”

“Looks like it.” His elbow nudged her side. “Order me.”

“What?!”

“I can’t do anything unless you give me an order. Go ahead, twist my wing.”

“I won’t do that. I said I wouldn’t.” Stubborn, even when her life was at stake. The horses continued on, but their pursuers were catching up. Their rough, weather-worn faces slowly became visible.

“If you won’t, then we may not make it to your destination.”

The bandits rode closer. Their eyes traveled hungrily, not only upon the sugar barrels, but his owner as well.

Finally, she relented. “I’m not ordering you, I’m asking you to protect me.”

“Close enough.” Flaring out his right wing, he jumped off. He summoned his sword, black and electric blue, and went to work. Too easily, the enemies were rendered to crimson smears. It wasn’t much of a fight, but after so long, his skin was buzzing. The thrill of battle. He almost missed the wagon turning around.

“…stop…”

But her voice was too far away.

“I said, stop!”

And she must have twisted his wing because he spasmed and fell to the blood-soaked ground.

* * *

When he came to, he was curled on his side, and Akane was leaning over him.

“You’re awake! Thank goodness. Here, drink this.” She held a cup to his mouth, and he tentatively sipped. Coffee, but the sweetness was refined silver sugar. At the taste, it was as if a moonbeam was cast upon him, closing his wounds and rejuvenating with pure divine essence.

“…You didn’t leave me behind.”

“I wouldn’t have. I still have something that’s yours.”

In another life, he might have accused her of eating too much of her own supplies. But he looked directly at her, saying. “I feel better. You still have enough to compete?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.”

They reached the capital by noon, and once they passed the main gate, she held out his wing. “Thank you so much, Kougami-san. I wouldn’t have made it here without you.”

He eyed her. “You’re really giving it back?”

“I meant what I said.”

He reached for his wing, afraid she’d pull away, but at the gossamer feel, energy surged through him. It glowed and flew to his back, fitting in its rightful place. After years of forced servitude, he was finally free. He slid off the wagon, stretching as he hadn’t in a long time. He felt like he could take a deep breath. “Thanks.”

She beamed and pressed a wrapped handkerchief into his hands. “Before I go, this is just a little gift from me. I wish you well.” Then, she bowed and headed further into the city.

After he watched her disappear, he opened the fabric. Sparkling in the midday light, there was a tiny silver sugar wolf. Its ears were bent towards a sound only it could hear; the paws were poised in mid-step, the tail in a perfect curl.

“Damn it.” Pocketing the sculpture, he followed the signs to the competition, but the area was closed to participants only. Public viewing would be at dusk, with final judging at the end of the hour. Reluctantly, he left but even before the sun went down, he was loitering outside.

His intuition told him what her handiwork was, a spiraling arrangement of delicate flowers and leaves, studded with dewdrops. It reminded him of his early days of existence in the wildwoods, oddly nostalgic. However, the adjacent sculpture was very similar. Had the crafter cheated? The promotions were announced first, and he spotted her, flushed with joy as her name was called. In her wake, there was another girl, with long black hair and cold eyes. Then, the prizes were delegated but at the first runner-up, there was a snag. Two sculptures had caught the judges’ eyes, but there could only be one winner, who would be granted permission to tour the country and learn from the other masters to hone their craft. A tiebreaker round would decide the victor.

There might have been trepidation in the other girl’s face, but Akane shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ve used up my supplies.” An automatic forfeit. But he didn’t want her to stop here, she deserved more. And he was partially responsible for the decrease.

He gritted his teeth and stepped forward. “Not all of it.” Ignoring the stunned looks of the crowd, he held up the sugar wolf. “You made this for me. You can break it down and recreate it. With your skills, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Her lips parted, surprised at his presence, but she determinedly took back the sculpture. “I can.”

The girls were given fifteen minutes, which seemed to drag on. The other had copied the wolf with great detail given that she’d only seen it once, but Akane had altered hers. Instead, it was leaping, balanced on one front foot and with a prouder demeanor than before. The judges’ eyes didn’t betray them, and Akane was rightfully declared this year’s master sugarcrafter, as the other girl was dragged away by officials. The extra round had been twofold, to uncover foul play too.

As the city descended into celebration, he hung in the growing shadows, but she still found him. “Kougami-san! Thank you, for helping me.”

“It would’ve been a shame if your hard work was put to waste.” He evasively replied. “Are you still planning to go home?”

“That was what I first thought, but…” She was thoughtful. “I wonder if there’s more I can learn, if I visit other sugarcrafting workshops.”

“Then, go. You can send a letter home and continue your journey.”

“What about you? I thought you would have left already. You’re free, you don’t have to follow humans’ orders anymore.”

“No, but I can do what I like. And right now, I think I’d like to see other sugarcrafting workshops.” At his answer, her smile was radiant.

In the morning, they bought fresh supplies and filled the sugar barrels. Settling into the wagon, he took the reins as she began sketching new ideas for sculptures. And so, they traveled on, past the horizon’s edge.


	7. Airwaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the free day, I learned hard into the drama CD vibes. And I couldn't resist throwing in a couple of newer faces.

Part of the Ministry of Welfare’s public relations program was communication with the budding youth. As a new Inspector, she agreed to the request. Another Inspector was supposed to join her, but for some reason, no one else showed at the recording room. She was checking her messages, when Kougami returned from his smoke break, asking about the situation. Then, the students arrived and with the clock ticking, they had no choice but to continue as a group.

The smaller student spoke into his microphone, reading off a printed script. “Hello, this is Shindo Arata and Kei Ignatov, visiting Tokyo from Fukuoka Prefectural Umi Middle School! For our project on the Ministry of Welfare, we are interviewing members of the Public Safety Bureau, who protect us from danger every day! We’d like to know about the work you do!”

“Thank you very much for speaking with us. Well, we handle issues that could threaten the well-being of the people. If someone commits a crime, we would be the ones to investigate.”

“Crime?” The taller boy, Kei, repeated.

“It happens more often than you think.” Kougami spoke up. “Would you like to hear about some cases?”

The boys looked interested, but what if their Hues clouded? Akane hurriedly interjected. “Well, we haven’t finished talking about the other things we do! Um, we also conduct surveillance and provide educational safety material.”

Kei was dutifully taking notes on his tablet, while Arata leaned in, griping the edge of his seat. “What kind of material?”

“Inspector Tsunemori once directed a video about traffic safety.”

“Really? We haven’t seen it.”

“You will in spring, and it should be good. She really gave us an earful that day.”

“Kougami-san!” She almost knocked over her chair, she was so flustered at the memory of her imperiousness.

He had the gall to smirk at her. “What? It’s true.”

“I did raise my voice, although to get your attention. You, Ginoza-san, and Kagari-kun were caught up in pretending to be cars.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound regretful at all. “But the filming experience was fun.”

“Well…it was.”

“Um, Tsunemori-san? Kougami-san? We still have more questions on our list…” Kei reminded them to stay on task.

“Oh, yes, of course!” She smoothed her skirt and tried very hard not to look at Kougami, as they continued the interview.

At the end, the boys thanked them, before reluctantly leaving to join their classmates. She wasn’t sure what would become of their project, but she hoped they would receive a good grade.

Kougami turned to her. “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“If you’d like, it’s on me, to make up for teasing you.”

“It’s alright, I overreacted.” Her face was burning again, but she pushed through. “I won’t say no to lunch though.”

“Good.” And he smiled.

She followed him into the sunlit streets, thinking that public relations tasks were pretty enjoyable.


End file.
